1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an inflatable support structure for the construction of houses or similar buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing houses or similar buildings it is known to use framings for the concrete. Different types of framings are used for casting concrete.
A particular method of construction consists in the utilization of the spraying of cement, plaster, concrete or similar materials according to the Torcet-system onto a support structure to form the walls and the roof of the house or the building to be constructed. It has been proposed to use as support structure for this method an inflatable structure, a kind of envelope anchored to the ground on which the materials used for the construction are sprayed according to the Torcet-system. However, the anchoring of the inflatable structure constitutes a big disadvantage and limits the mobility and use of this method of construction.